TCORP (PA)
Founded by Keeli Selaggis in the old town of Nocturnus, Lok, Terra Corporation began as a traders company on the Gorath server in 2006. It specialized in finding and selling resources, usually of medium to high quality, and could craft nearly any item imaginable. It was also able to create armor, clothing, and weapon attachments, as well as other reverse engineered components used on starships. Terra Corporation’s goal was to be the number one company in the galaxy, providing every service possible at the lowest possible prices, while providing its members with the highest quality work and living environment. These days, while Terra Corporation still has the same goals and desires, and still strives to be more than “just another guild,” it has grown and expanded dramatically. No longer is it solely a traders company with few other professions. Now, the number of members in combat and other non-trader professions may equal (and even outnumber) those in the trader professions. Terra Corporation hosts events such as speeder races with million-credit cash prizes and duel tournaments with twenty or even thirty participants. Frequently, members will fight off hordes of Tusken Raiders in the defense of Mos Espa, recapture Star Destroyers under the command of rogue Imperial Admirals, and protect the galaxy from the return of Sith Lord Exar Kun—and sometimes all in one night! One thing that has not changed though is the structure of Terra Corporation, which is organized into sub-guilds. Each sub-guild has one or two people in charge of them, known as Proctors, and may also have several assistant proctors, known as Stewards. Traders who join Terra Corporation will become part of the Domestics Guild, Engineering Guild, Munitions Guild, or Structure and Shipwright Guild, depending on what type of trader they are. Entertainers make up the band and performance group, medics become staffed physicians, and Jedi join either the Selcaron Order or Dark Crusade. Bounty Hunters, Smugglers and Spies make up the intelligence agency known as The Triad, while Commandos and Officers enlist in Ranger Company. Members may also join one of three naval fleets, based on their chosen faction, and could even become part of the Royal Legionnaires, the personal guard of the highest ranking Terra Corporation officials. Leaders Guild Leader: Shawn Fea (Jedi) Guild Elders: Keeli Selaggis (Jedi) Ehode Sichokio (Entertainer) Sarahbeth (Structures Trader) Walt Lightingstrider (Jedi) Velnar (Officer) Ka'i Hudorra (Smuggler) Eepom (Medic) Aucroa Aaron (Structures Trader) Corman Liteflyer (commando) Hafoc Sichokio (Domestics Trader) Proctors: Domestics Guild - Shawn' Fea Engineering Guild - Omegan Darkcrest Munitions Guild - Vandus Ebonheart Structure/Shipwright Guild - Sarahbeth & Philastain Space Mining Guild - Eclipse- Saga Medical Physicians - Eepom The Selacron Order - Shawn Fea Space Division - So-ylish Sobopi Blackmoon Order - Mallik Wazi Hunter Cantina - Ehode Sichokio Stewards: Domestics Guild - Hubbar Grubbar & Wolvegang Structure/Shipwright Guild - Aucroa The Selcaron Order - Walt Lightingstrider The Triad - Ka'i Hudorra Cities TCORP has two cities, Alyssian City on Rori and Capital City (city) on Lok. Alyssian City - /way -6147 2550 Capital City - /way -2800 -2605 Guild Activities Tuesday & Thursday Night Instances: Most Tuesday and Thursday nights, around 8:00 PM (EST), Terra Corporation forms groups for instances and to help members complete instance pre-quests. Duel Tournaments: Every few months Terra Corporation hosts PvP tournaments in the Duel Arena in Capital City, Lok. First place receives a trophy, an in-game item, and 1,000,000 credits. For more information contact Keeli, and check in-game mail or Terra Corporation's social networking site for announcements. Official Sites TCORP Site Category:Guilds